


A bunch of withered flowers

by LeiaZ



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Getting Together, Language of Flowers, M/M, Valentine's Day, flower giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaZ/pseuds/LeiaZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I believe it is the day of your human race to exchange little presents with their loved ones and spent the day together!”<br/>- a cute little fic in which Todd tries to woo John in the "human way"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bunch of withered flowers

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fic here on ao3, my first in the fandom and my first written in English.  
> I'm not a native speaker, so feel free to point out any grammatical mistakes.

Even Todd had enough time to study the human behavior and even the humans in Atlantis, the concept of the Valentine's Day was still strange for him. That didn’t change the fact that he just walked through the stargate on this special day with intent to spend the day with his own valentine. Who didn’t know his luck…yet. Therefore he was waiting with some of the marines next to the gate, looking annoyed as Todd stepped in front of him.

  
“John Sheppard”, he purred like he always did.

  
“Todd, buddy. Not that I’m not happy to see my favorite wraith, but what exactly are you doing here?”

  
“It’s Valentine's Day”

  
Because that explained everything. John looked like he was going to say something but nothing came out. Maybe he had to explain it more?

  
“I believe it is the day of your human race to exchange little presents with their loved ones and spent the day together!” Proud of himself Todd caught the gaze of Rodney McKay. “And with friends. It’s loved ones and friends, friends importantly!” said the astrophysicist, his hands clung to a red package while a blushing Dr. Beckett stood next to him.

  
“Still that doesn’t explain what you’re doing here”, said John. Rodney huffed at being ignored. John ignored that as well.  
Todd grabbed inside of his coat, causing the marines to raise their guns. And lowering them, when all Todd hold in his hand was a bunch of flowers. A bunch of withered flowers. Actually one was nearly falling apart. John looked stunned again, this time obviously starting a blushing contest with Dr. Beckett, as he asked a shaking “What?”

  
“Be my valentine?“ Todd questioned cheesy and held the bunch in front of John’s nose. John took the flowers, eying the wraith suspiciously, but not answering the question. Todd accepted the flower taking as an approval and asked about John’s plans for the day.

  


“My plans…wait here…I’ll be back in a moment…” John made sure he got the hell out of the gate room before starting running to the gym, where he suspected Teyla doing her morning exercise. He was right. She was just finishing as John busted through the door. “John?” she asked curious and maybe even a little concerned. It didn’t happen every day, that you saw John Sheppard with a bunch of flowers busting through your door while trying to catch his breath.

  
“Teyla, I need you to tell me the meaning of this flowers!”  
Fortunately she didn’t question him and acquired a closer look.

  
“Well, this one symbolize loyalism”, she said and pointed towards a blue one. “The red ones stand for adoration, the whites for the truth and the black one for undying love. What a romantic bunch of flowers. Although maybe put them in water before giving them your valentine. Tell me, John, who’s the lucky lady?”

  
“I have to go! “, said John and left the room in a hurry, ignoring the Athosians calls of his name, just shouting a quick “Thank you” back to her.

  


Todd remained in the gate room, as Sheppard demanded. McKay and Dr. Beckett left some time ago to go, as McKay told a little bit annoyed, to a fishing trip on the main land. At least Dr. Beckett seemed content.

  
He was waiting nearly ten minutes, when Sheppard finally returned, out of breath, but smiling widely.  
“I have the morning free; want to accompany me on a walk on the eastern pier?”  
Todd smiled his slightly creepy wraith smile. “It’s a pleasure” he said and followed John like a happy puppy.  



End file.
